


The Playboy and Molly Hooper

by PaxieAmor



Series: Avengelock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playboy and Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spastasmagoria (Spastasmagoria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spastasmagoria/gifts).



> This one is for my big sister. She and her husband adopted me, it's cool.
> 
> Anyway! Part two of the Avengelock series! This one is technically set before "The Fall", but doesn't have to be read first.

It would figure, of course, that the one night he was actually sleeping he would get a phone call at 3am. Tony Stark rolled over onto his back, almost squishing Steve in the process. He wasn’t used to being in bed with someone; don’t get him wrong, he had _slept_ with many people, he just never actually slept _with_ them. Once the sex was over, Tony would wait for them to fall asleep and then head down to his workshop, where he would spend the rest of the night. He even did that with Pepper, though he would actually feel guilty about it.

But then there was Steve. Steve, who would actually listen to him ranting for hours about math and physics and cycle speeds and while he wouldn’t understand a word Tony was saying, Steve would at least ask _intelligent_ questions. And Tony actually felt comfortable sleeping with him. He felt like he really could fall asleep next to Steve and it was okay. Except for right now, when he really didn’t want to wake his captain up. He reached over and picked up his cellphone; it was his personal cellphone. Not the business phone that he let everyone have the number to, the personal one that maybe three people had the number for; the likelihood of this actually being an emergency was pretty high.

“This better be good,” he growled. Sure, this was probably an actual emergency, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be a dick about it.

“Hello Tony,” replied a soft, nervous female voice.  Tony closed his eyes, smiling. Four; four people had his personal number.

“Hello, Molly.”

***

Molly Hooper wasn’t exactly what Tony would call attractive and she didn’t have much in the way of cleavage to make up for it.  Though they had met at a scientific conference Stark Enterprises was hosting in London, she wasn’t physicist or a mathematician or anything that he would be interested in. She was, however, acquainted with Sherlock Holmes and that was more than relevant to Tony’s interests. The man was borderline psychopathic—he’d read a quote from the London Times that he referred to himself as a high-functioning sociopath—and completely ingenious and honestly, Tony just wanted to have a conversation with the man. Molly Hooper was his ticket to that.

Unfortunately, his normal tactic of sleeping someone into getting what he wanted wasn’t working.

He didn’t expect to have to save London from giant molten _pies_ falling from the sky. Seriously, he couldn’t make this shit up. He also didn’t expect it to wear out the core of the—at the time—palladium reactor and be close to dying. Nor that the last person he would save from said giant molten pies before collapsing would be Molly Hooper. She helped him back to the room he was staying in (conveniently, they had crash landed on top of his hotel), took the arc reactor out of his chest and, following his instructions, replaced the core. He was still weak after the replacement; she stayed by his side all night to make sure he was alright.

They talked about detective stories, as they both shared a love of Agatha Christie. She told him what she knew Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and he was able to teach her a few things that would shut him up when he was overly rude to her or was getting too cocky. Somehow, their talks lead to another thing Tony never expected; he would be leaving London with someone he could consider a friend.

“Anything you need, Mol,” he told her, handing her a card. “Call me and I’ll get it for you.”

“You don’t need to do that, Tony,” she replied, still taking the card.

“I want to,” he insisted. He then noticed a tall man standing a short distance away from them, staring them down. He was tall, a good five or six inches taller than Tony, with short but wavy black hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. Tony knew who he was; he asked Molly anyway. “Is that him? Sherlock Holmes?” Molly glanced over to where Tony was looking and nodded, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

“Yes, that’s him… would you like me to introduce you?” Tony shook his head.

“Thanks, but I have to head out. If I don’t make my flight, Pepper’ll have my head. I don’t get how I can be late for my flight, it’s _my_ plane, it should leave when _I_ want it too.”

“That would make sense, wouldn’t it?” That right there was one of the reasons Tony couldn’t help liking Molly Hooper; she got things like that.

“Want to make him jealous?” Before she could answer, Tony kissed her. He didn’t expect her to kiss him back, but it wasn’t unpleasant when she did. Honestly, Holmes didn’t know what he was missing.

She broke the kiss a moment later, her cheeks blushing much harder than they had before but she was smilingly brightly. He put a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. She didn’t pull away from him, but the look on her face told him that she wasn’t interested in him beyond this strange friendship they had formed. Which was good, honestly because he wasn’t either. He didn’t even want to try to sleep with her anymore… dear lord, he had formed an actual adult friendship with someone. Pepper was going to be so proud of him.

“Text me later,” he told her. “Let me know how many times he asks you about that kiss, whether or not we’re dating.”

“Alright,” she replied. “But why?”

“Because he’s an idiot and I feel like making him squirm.” Tony was on his plane an hour later, heading back to Malibu when he got a text from her.

_He asked about the kiss not two seconds after you walked away and at least five more times after. –Molly_

_Is that all? –TS_

_No; he’s asked twice if we’re dating and proceeded to tell me everything he found out about from the internet. –Molly_

_Not all of that’s true, by the way. –TS_

_I didn’t think it was. –Molly_

_Anything else? –TS_

_I think John knows what we’re up to, because he keeps shaking his head and chuckling. I don’t think you owe me one anymore. –Molly_

Tony smiled at that one, shaking his head.

_Yeah, I do. –TS_

***

The two of them had stayed in contact ever since; mostly by text, but occasionally Tony would call to say hi. Less often, he would be in London for some reason and look her up for coffee. Normally, he would do little to dispel the rumors of a relationship, but this was Molly and he didn’t want to put her through that. There had been many times that she’d again said that he didn’t owe her anymore and he would say that yes, he did.

But now, she was calling him in the middle of the night; this may be the time she’s right. He climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping captain, and headed down to his workshop.

“What do you need?”


End file.
